


Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°4 : « Sang »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Badassitude assumée [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Torture, ce surnom est stupide, ce surnom ne sera jamais cool, je panse les plaies de Maulichou, prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lors d'une séance d'entraînement, Maul est blessé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°4 : « Sang »

**Author's Note:**

> Maulichou est blessé. Sérieusement, il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec ces surnoms stupides.

Le bras du droïde d'entraînement le frappa en plein visage – il n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver le coup. Il recula sous la force de l'impact, passa sa main à l'endroit de sa blessure et découvrit une entaille profonde. Il essuya le sang qui perlait à cet endroit, et refocalisa son attention sur son adversaire.

**Author's Note:**

> Désolée pour ce léger retard... je suis inexcusable :p
> 
> Le cinquième prompt est déjà prêt, alors rendez-vous dimanche pour le découvrir. Bonne semaine ! :)


End file.
